Reason Behind The Needle
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Post-Touch of Death. The backstory of why Deeks isn't fond of needles come to surface and Nell is there to hear it. Not that there is much else to do while being kidnapped by a man who wants revenge on the NCIS team. WARNING: Spoilers for "Personal", "The Watchers", "Touch of Death", do not read if you fear needles! 3rd in my Deeks Backstory Series. Sequel is up!


**Reason behind the needle**

**Post-Touch of Death. The backstory of why Deeks isn't fond of needles come to surface and Nell is there to hear it. Not that there is much else to do while being kidnapped by a group who wants revenge on the NCIS team. WARNING: Spoilers for "Personal", "The Watchers", "Touch of Death", do not read if you fear needles!**

**Characters: Marty Deeks (main), Nell Jones (sister figure)**

**Fallenqueen2: I have decided that I am going to do a Deeks One Shot with every main character in the show :) I know the banter here is like what he does with Kensi but I thought Nell and Deeks would have fun with some word play since she has a crazy unknown IQ and Deeks is smarter than most give him credit for. Enjoy, the next one is with Kensi (DENSI!) then Sam and Eric. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA in any way, shape or form. I do own season 3 on DVD!**

* * *

Reason behind the needle.

_It was a rather simple operation to start with, until the mastermind showed his face. Said unnamed psycho seemed to have a MAJOR grudge against Callen, Sam, Kensi, Hetty and for some reason Eric and decided to stage a little revenge. Sadly this involved Marty Deeks and Nell Jones. The thing that ticked Deeks off the most was the fact was that he was caught with Nell while walking back to their car. Let's back up a bit._

* * *

The op had numerous different things going on at once. Kensi was undercover at the all female spa where their victim worked; therefore Deeks couldn't be her partner like normal, not for lack of trying mind you. Sam and Callen were checking on some leads, and Nell had to go undercover in yet another think tank. Deeks offered to watch her back, Hetty agreed, after getting the 'if anything happens you are dead' look from everyone on his team. Then the newest NCIS agent and the Intel agent went on their merry way. There was a small park set up beside the think tank where Deeks camped out, having his laptop open and a coffee in hand he settled down for a day of watching Nell's back.

Everything was going fine; Nell had finished her 1st day and had just met Deeks in the park. They headed into the parking structure to get into Deeks car, the blonde finally being able to drive for once. Nell didn't even complain about the music, in fact he found the smaller women humming along to some of them bring teasing and smiles to them. Easing the tension of the OP, what Deeks did best. They had just reached the car when tires screeched against the ground caused them both to look up. The doors of the U-Haul truck flung open, Deeks saw the gun first.

"NELL! Get down!" he shouted and they both ducked down between the cars, Deeks pulling his own SIG crouched down and made his way over to Nell, who had pulled her's out as well. The bullets started to fly into the cars around them. Deeks crouched over Nell using his own body as shield should a bullet or a stray piece of metal hit them. The bullets stopped and silence settled and Deeks looked up right into the muzzle of a gun.

"Hello Agent Deeks and Agent Jones. If you would kindly come with me then I will not have to shoot you." The man said pleasantly.

"And if we say no? See my mom had a rule against getting into trucks with strange men." Deeks shot back.

"They said you bad a mouth on you, move it Agent Deeks or Agent Jones will have a bullet between her eyes in a few seconds." the man chuckled.

"Fine, take me. Leave her." Deeks tried to reason with the man, who merely sighed and pulled the trigger on his gun. Pain flared through Deeks left shoulder as the bullet tore into his flesh and exited. He gasped in shock as he fell against the car he parked beside, his own gun clattering onto the ground beside his bleeding shoulder.

"Marty!" Nell cried and made a move to help the blonde, but the man grabbed her wrist, twisting it so she dropped her SIG.

"I will shoot him again." The man threatened, Nell nodded tense.

"Get into the back of the truck." He gestured to the now open back of the U-Haul truck.

"What no offer of candy first?" Desks gritted out through the pain. The man moved forward and whacked the blonde across the face with the bottom of his gun; Deeks fell to the ground in pain. He very quickly hit the agent in distress button on the passenger side mirror as he pulled himself up. Hetty really had his car pimped out, he had yet to find the rocket launcher, but he knew it was there someplace.

"Get him into the back of the truck." The man shoved Nell towards Marty, keeping his gun leveled at the two. Nell gingerly helped Marty over to the truck and up into it. She glared furiously at the man who just laughed before he slammed and locked the door of the truck and it started to rumble as it moved forward.

"Marty, Marty are you okay?" Nell asked the man as he moaned in pain. She stripped off her cardigan and folded it over a few times before placing it over his bullet wound, keeping pressure on it.

"Went all the way through." Deeks reported sounding weak.

"Okay, okay. If I keep pressure then you in theory should be okay. Just do NOT sleep!" Nell muttered to herself before telling Deeks sternly.

"Yes ma'am." the blonde said with a drawl, Nell gave a weak chuckle. "There it is. Hey no worries I hit the side window, they should be able to find us plus our phones still work."

"Okay, you need to stay awake." Nell breathed out happy that help was on the way. She took one of her hands away from his wound, she fumbled as she took out of phone, but swore when she saw the signal was blocked. She returned to putting pressure on his shoulder. "Tell me a story. Pass the time."

"Anything in particular?" Deeks asked trying to ignore the pain and throbbing.

"Er... Oh I know! Why are you not fond of needles?" Nell asked and Deeks took a deep breath.

"My undercover work when in the LAPD had me go into a lot of drug gangs. A lot, more than often I was a junkie and I had to play the part."

"You took drugs?" she gasped and he gave her a look. "Sorry. Go on."

"I had to stick myself with a needle more times than I could count, I always had a backup drug in the needles, something good for my body instead. Vitamins mostly, but when I became the liaison I didn't have to do that sort of undercover anymore, but my slight fear of needles hasn't gone away. I've seen to many people stick themselves in the wrong place, or injected too much drug and died of an overdose. Hell even just what the drugs do to people still scare me shitless. And that little Nell is why I am not fond of needles." Deeks regaled his tale to the girl beside him.

"That's horrible, I'm sorry Deeks."

"Ah don't worry about it! It's the past and like Hetty likes to tell me, I've became a better man because of it."

"And yet you still drop like a rock."

"For show."

"I'm sure that was acting."

"I am a great actor!"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"And you will!"

"When the guys hurry up and get here, seriously I'm going to have to talk to Callen about rescue skills."

"So you and G huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nallen, doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

Nell blushed hotly and pressed down a tad harder than normal on his wound, he hissed in pain.

"Oh sorry." Nell didn't look very sorry.

"Oh sure, hurt the injured even more." Desks cried dramatically.

"Drama queen."

"I've been shot!"

"I'll be sure to send flowers."

"So kind of you."

"I thought so as well... Wait have we stopped moving?" Snapping out of her banter with Deeks Nell noticed the lack of bumping and rumbling.

"Feels like." Deeks tried to sit up but she pushed him back down with a stern look. They heard he lock being taken off, ignoring the shooting pain and Nell's protests Deeks stood up and placed Nell behind his back protectively. The door slid upwards to reveal Sam and G, both had their gun out. They lowered them once they saw Deeks and Nell looking over his shoulder.

"We've got them!" G said grinning relieved.

"What? Did you stop for coffee?" Deeks grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, we got you a donut." Sam grinned back, Deeks opened his mouth to make a retort when all his strength left him, he collapsed onto the blood stained floor of the truck. Nell, G and Sam calling his name, the last thing he heard was Sam calling Eric 911 for an EMT. His last thought was 'why does this always happen to me?'


End file.
